


Harry Potter and the Adult Decisions

by PoisonPrincess96



Series: Drarry Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate tagging., Just read the first book, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: A sequel to Harry Potter and the Secret Family!Harry is pushed to reconnect with Draco and I don't drag out their getting together for another entire book!





	Harry Potter and the Adult Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.  
> It's up.

Harry Potter didn’t speak to his cousin or Draco Malfoy for the rest of the school year.   
He wanted to, god did he want to. But knowing that someone he’d held so close to his heart had been hurt, all because of him… guilt and shame prevented him from seeking them out.  
It had been nearly a year since then.   
James called him sometimes, he told Harry all about Lily and Draco. About how they’d gotten an apartment together, how they were going to a muggle university and that Draco was going to become a muggle doctor and Lily was deciding between being a nurse or a chief. How they worked together in a hospital near their apartment. And every call ended the same way.  
“You should call them, they really miss you.”   
“I can’t.”   
Harry worked hard and became an auror within the year, along with Ron, usually it would take longer, but seeing as who they were, and how short the department was, they were slid in with very little training.   
Harry loved it. It was exciting, and kept him so busy, he barely thought about his two close friends. That is, until he was invited to George and James's wedding.   
“What?!” He demanded, absolutely incredulous as he gaped at the two grinning men, holding hands across the table from him.   
“You will come, won’t you?” James asked, clutching his fiance’s hand a little tighter.   
“Of course I will! I wouldn’t miss it for end of the damned world, I’m just.. Surprised is all. How long have you even been together?!” James smiled wolfishly, remembering all those months ago when he’d met his fiery red head.   
“Christmas break last year.” He answered simply.   
“That’s… amazing! I’m so happy for the two of you!”  
“We had another question for you too, that’s why we wanted to come and ask personally instead of just sending the invitation.” James told him, squeezing George’s hand encouragingly.   
“What is it?” Harry asked.   
“Well, obviously Fred’s my best man, but… I wanted all my brothers to be my groom’s men.” Harry didn’t get it.   
“That sounds sweet George.” The redhead sighed.   
“Will you be one of my groom’s men Harry?” The brunette blinked.   
“What?” George laughed a little.  
“You’re my brother Harry, I want to be in the wedding with the rest of my family.”  
“I… I thought that after Ginny you guys-”  
“Ginny was way out of line. And… we should have told you this before but.. Fred, Draco, Lily and I were trying to break you two up. Things just.. Got out of hand.”   
“I.. what?”  
“Well, Draco figured it was Ginny who hurt you and the four of us decided it would be better to.. Push you in the right direction. Are you mad?”  
“No… no.. I- thank you, George. Seriously.” Tears glittered in his deep green eyes as he smiled at his family. He quickly composed himself and wiped his eyes.   
“I’d be honored to be one of your groomsmen George. Who’s yours, James?” He asked, desperate to change the subject and stop crying.   
“Oh, the team, Lily and Dray are my best men.” Harry laughed nodded.   
“She wearing a suit then?”  
“Nah, we got her a dress. Ginny’s gonna be fucking pissed though, I didn’t ask her. Said it wouldn’t be very traditional to have a girl be a groomsman.” Harry laughed, feeling light again.   
“Why not?”  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t let her near Lily if I was paid!” George laughed.   
“She did say some pretty awful things.” Harry agreed. Although, it did seem that Lily would have been able to suck it up for just one day. She was usually pretty forgiving.   
“Oh, merlin that’s right, you don’t know.”  
“I don’t know what?”  
“Well,” James started, looking weary already, “A little before we got engaged we had a family dinner, and Lily, decided being part of the family meant dealing with the.. Less favorable parts-”  
“Ginny and percy!” George said loudly, pretending to cover it with a cough. James grinned, but otherwise ignored his fiance's joke.  
“Right, so unfortunately we never told Molly what happened, thought it might upset her, so she sits Lils next to Ginny, thinking it’d be nice for the girls to hang out together and of course Ginny hated it and threw a bit of a fit which got mom nagging, so now Ginny’s pissy and then I stupidly say something about you finishing your training and Lily starts going on about Draco because he finished the semester with top marks and Ginny freaks out, and starts yelling cursing, she threw a plate and it almost hit Lily, but Fred caught it. Then he starts yelling, you tell me why, and Ginny just… storms out.”  
“No shit?” Harry asked, it was a pretty grand tail after all.   
“No shit. So we don’t have Ginny interact with… well anyone if we can avoid it.”  
The rest of their meal was spent catching up and laughing together until James got a call from work and had to leave.   
“We’re having a rehearsal next week at our house, back yard wedding, tradition and shit, you know?” George asked, giving Harry a piece of paper with the time and other such details.   
“Right. See you guys.”   
Hours later as Harry sat at the remodeled and less depressing Grimmauld Place watching Sirius bustle around happily Harry considered how this would work. If Lily and Draco were best men that means he’ll see them at the rehearsal. He wouldn’t lie, he missed them. Especially Draco. He’d grown used to falling asleep on the blonde after long nights of truth or dare, and spending warm weekends on the lawns learning to sword fight. Mostly though, he just missed Draco. He realized now that he and Draco had basically been dating, just none of the fun, sexy stuff, which he also realized he’d missed out on and probably could have had if he hadn’t been so desperate to cling to Ginny.   
“-aryy?” The brunette looked up to see his godfather looking back at him, eyes filled with concern.   
“Hmm?”  
“Are you okay? I was calling for you for like, ten minutes?”  
“Yeah, I- how did you know you loved Remus?”  
“What?!” Harry grinned. Sirius must think he’s subtle or something.  
“You know, Remus Lupin? How did you know you loved him?”  
“Harry! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He was sweating now, obviously nervous of being found out.   
“Seriously? Sirius, I’ve known since like, fourth year. You’re not nearly as good at hiding it as you think.” Sirius opened his mouth, likely to argue about this more, and then sighed, resigned to be caught.   
“Okay, fine, yes. Now why are you asking about this?”  
“What? I can’t ask about my godfather’s love life?” Harry asked, faking innocence.   
“No, you can. But you haven’t until now, so why?”  
“Well… when did you figure out you maybe didn’t like just girls?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave his suspicions for now.   
“I kind of always knew I didn’t think of girls in the same way most boys do, but when I asked my father about it he just told me I would. I think it was about second year when your father and I were looking for new passageways and we stumbled over two sixth year boys making out. I didn’t even know two boys could be together, and when I asked James about it, and he told me it was actually pretty normal. Then I started looking at Remus in a different light, the rest just… fell into place.” Sirius had a dreamy smile on his face that made Harry smile. His godfather didn’t always smile, but when he did it was bright and carefree. “Now, why do you ask?”  
“Oh! Um.. no- no real reason.” Sirius used every ounce of willpower not to dig farther, figuring he would hear about it later.   
“Alright. Well… just remember to be safe.” Harry gave him a strange look but said nothing. 

 

Harry grimaced as he apparated onto the front lawn of the burrow. Molly, having heard the loud pop came running out to hug him and nag about how thin he was.  
“Honestly, is Sirius even feeding you?”  
“I’m a grown man, I could eat more if I had the mind.” Molly buzzed around the kitchen, insisting she'd make him something before rehearsal, he sat at the table obediently, glad he'd arrived early. George and James came in , smiling and being gross together, James also had food shoved down his throat, which had Harry and George grinning. He was so busy joking around he almost didn't notice the loud twin pops of two people apparating into the lawn.  
Almost.  
Harry’s head snapped up and he was out the door before anyone had even gotten out of their seats.  
Harry stood in the doorway breathing heavily and staring.  
Not twenty feet away stood Lily and Draco. They looked good. They were both in jeans and t-shirts, Draco’ s with the pattern of a suit and tie and covered by a dark leather jacket, Lily’ s advertising an ice cream that's mascot seemed to be a unicorn. Lily’ s hair was short now, curling around her ears. Draco’ s was longer, and incredibly sexy on him. The two laughed before the brunette glanced at the house and she paused. Draco froze so hard at the sight of the other Potter he could practically see his neck cramp. Harry didn't think about it, didn't analyze anything, just strode across the yard, eyes only for the blonde.  
“Potter- Harry! I - we haven't, I missed- how are-” he didn't even stop at Draco's awkward stuttering, just smiled slightly and going right into the other man’s personal space. No greetings were exchanged, not a word from the blonde, just a grip on the back of his head and a passionate kiss.


End file.
